Devices and methods for creating a lung volume bias and/or increasing functional residual capacity have been disclosed in one or more of the following application: U.S. application Ser. No. 11/981,342 filed Oct. 31, 2007, which is a continuation in part of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/480,074 filed Jun. 29, 2006, which is a continuation in part of U.S. application Ser. No. 11/271,726 filed Nov. 10, 2005 which is a continuation in part of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/966,484 filed Oct. 15, 2004; U.S. application Ser. No. 10/966,474, filed Oct. 15, 2004; U.S. application Ser. No. 10/966,421, filed Oct. 15, 2004; and U.S. application Ser. No. 10/966,472 filed Oct. 15, 2004 which are continuations in part of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/686,891 filed Oct. 15, 2003 entitled: BREATHING DISORDER DETECTION AND THERAPY DELIVERY DEVICE AND METHOD all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. One or more of these applications also disclose a number of different applications for creating lung volume bias and/or increasing functional residual capacity.